


It's everything I've got and it's everything there is

by Luna_Arsenica



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: A piano under the sun,a cell phone,a sound recorder in the closetis everything I've got and it's everything there is(or, a bunch of Christmas-themed drabbles)





	1. Mistletoe

"Hey hey, Yuki, did you see? There's mistletoe everywhere!"

Momo's giddy voice, followed by a flirty wolf whistle, took Yuki out of his AC-induced drowsiness.

Of course he had noticed. December had barely started, but for some that meant Christmas was just around the corner, so there really was mistletoe everywhere. But the studio they had come to to record their new Christmas song (it was just around the corner for them too, after all) really took that to a whole new level.

If asked, Yuki would've said someone had a case of unresolved feelings for a workmate, but that wasn't what Momo asked so he just smiled softly and nodded.

"It really is everywhere. I wonder what they were planning"

Momo looks at him with that mischievous glint in his eyes that Yuki has learned to fear and look forward to, eyebrows rising as he whispers "We should totally prank Okarin when he gets here!"

And that's it, Yuki is completely awake after the promise of a plot, and if his partner in crime notices the wolfish smile in his own delicate features he doesn't show it.

"That's gonna be hard, you know" he sighs dramatically, voice still low as a sign of respect to those actually working there. Momo mirrors him, shaking his head slowly "You're right, Okarin is really used to our pranks"

They look at each other briefly - the conspiration's already started. While their manager  _ is _ certainly used to them and as such, he's  _ far too used _ to looking for signs of possible traps, they know him well too.

"That's true, but he shouldn't suspect anything if we act natural" Yuki talks from experience: their dear manager can be a bit of an airhead when it comes to decorations and other details if not given any reason to be wary. Momo  _ did _ manage to prank him like that for Yuki's entertainment countless times... which was exactly why he was starting to get better at reading them and their 'intentions of pranking' bar "And I guess that means we should stop whispering and talk in a normal indoors voice"

"Not really. If you lean in just a bit closer that could be just us flirting" his partner doesn't say it, but Yuki can hear the unspoken words -  _ 'And what's more natural than that' _ . Momo gives him a flirty smile for emphasis and Yuki melts just a little, leans closer indeed, if only to point out a very important detail "Momo, look"

Momo dutifully follows Yuki's finger, pointing upwards, and Yuki has the pleasure to see his face redden slowly, his mouth dropping slightly, in exchange. The mistletoe over their heads seems to give Momo his own mischievous smile back, small but threatening.

"Yuki, I- w-we're in the middle of a studio...?? Uhm-" Momo stutters, trying his best not to raise his voice. Yuki doesn't let him elaborate any further, silencing him with his own lips.

Momo stays still for the smallest fraction of a second, and Yuki knows he should've but he wasn't expecting Momo's tongue prying his mouth open.  _ 'Like always' _ , he reminds himself while he can still think. Number one kiss rule: once their lips touch, Momo won't let him escape until he's completely breathless.

Momo is not a lukewarm lover, and Yuki wouldn't have him any other way. Momo's tongue intertwining with his, caressing his mouth delicate but passionately, a hint of a brush on Yuki's teeth before Momo's own tug at his lip, grazing it teasingly... it makes Yuki feel alive any time he starts to lull into neutrality, every time he feels himself slipping into a void.

And if Momo ever lets him escape it's just so that Yuki can stay alive, so that there can be more kisses like that in their future. But even so, both have a hard time letting go, pressing their lips together once more, twice,  _ just one more time _ , before finally letting some space grow between them... no matter how embarrassed Yuki feels after.

"I thought you said we were in the middle of a studio?" he teases Momo even while he averts his gaze, more than a bit aware of how red his face must be at the moment. Momo puffs his flushed cheeks and pouts, as cute as he always looks when he scolds Yuki "Not fair, Yuki! You know I can't resist you!"

Yuki knows the storm that’s coming his way when he muffles a giggle, but he can't help it - he’s nervous, and Momo is so cute, and the way he casually confirms he’d take anything from Yuki is so like him that it makes flowers bloom in his heart, and Yuki only has one reaction to that happiness.

Fortunately for him, right when Momo is about to tell him off, their manager finally arrives with a small apologize for his tardiness and no regards for the mistletoe right over his head.

Yuki’s eyes meet Momo’s and they share a mischievous smile, lover’s quarrel forgotten by the moment, as they point to the mistletoe and call with their sweetest voice "Okarin~"

Their manager’s (red, so cute) face when he looks up is worth the certainty that they’ll have to chase him to finish the prank  _ and _ face a preview of hell for it later.


	2. Candy cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki might need a reminder of what Momo can do with his tongue, or maybe he just wants to be a candy cane.

Like most things between them, it starts with a joke, no ulterior motives or any kind of plan behind the words. Just a joke.

Yuki has been looking at Momo for at least five minutes, marveled at his happiness as he sucks a decently sized candy cane, occasionally licking it or his own sticky hands.

"I wonder what else you can do with that mouth" Yuki says, voice low and inviting, grin teasing but leaving no doubts that he isn’t serious.

Momo’s eyes shine with a mischievous spark, grin as teasing as Yuki’s as he puts a hand on his cheek, maidenlike behind the fierceness of his cute fangs "Oh, Yuki... Are you trying to tell me you forgot?"

Yuki plays fool, his own version of Momo’s playful pout on his lips, as he answers, and seals his fate-

"Hmm? Should I remember something?"

The way it doesn’t take half a second for Momo’s expression to go from playful to _batshit murderous intent_ never stops amusing Yuki, even when he knows that he’ll have to do some effort to be extra sweet for his partner to avoid another cold war (if it even _is_ avoidable).

But instead of crying, instead of calling him mean or cruel or just an awful lover, the worst partner ever, or even threatening with divorce… he just takes a menacing step towards Yuki, one that genuinely makes him fear for his life for a second.

Yuki feels himself panic, fearing _actual repercussions_ other than definitive heartbreak, for a second that feels eternal, before Momo takes another step towards him and pushes him, making him land on his bed.

Momo approaches him like a predatory animal ready to hunt, and yet the short kiss he plants on Yuki's mouth, soft and chaste, contrasts so much with that attitude that it makes him jump a bit, surprised. It's a short lived kiss, something definitely unusual for ~~them~~ Momo, followed by an even shorter, very wet lick on Yuki's bottom lip, before Momo proceeds, leaving more of those featherlight kisses on Yuki's jaw, all the way to his right ear, where Momo sucks on his earlobe and carefully tugs on his earring.

Yuki didn't realise he was holding his breath until he feels himself gasping for air. Momo doesn't let him pull himself together, though - he keeps going down, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his neck until he reaches Yuki's collarbone. That's when he gets _really_ devilish, nibbling on it but very softly, barely grazing Yuki's skin, never letting him get a semblance of control over himself as he licks his neck all the way back up then nibbles his way down again...

It's because of how he feels when Momo decides to treat Yuki to his more dominant side that they both know exactly why neither of them doubts what Momo is able of doing to Yuki with _any part of his body_ , honestly. And the worst part is how Momo is always extremely careful with Yuki's body, even when Yuki himself starts getting desperate, even when he can feel Momo's own urgency.

Momo decides, after a few more nibbles on his collarbone, that he's done there, and proceeds to give Yuki exactly that soft treatment he's used to (even if it _is_ more often than not, unlike now, alternated with mischievous nips, scratches, pinches), planting soft kisses on his chest, teasing his nipples with just the tip of his tongue, just a hint of his teeth, before licking Yuki’s abs thoroughly, putting _too much attention_ to each part of his stomach, as if he knows that Yuki is still trying to keep some of his cool, that even though he’s shuddering he’s still not giving himself in completely to Momo. And there’s nothing Momo hates more than that.

He starts torturing Yuki, alternating kisses on his hip bone with long licks on his lower abs,starting barely above his crotch and going all the way up to his belly button, the grip of Momo’s hands on his inner thighs growing stronger the more intense he becomes, until he decides to finally move on… to smother his legs with soft, fluttery kisses.

Yuki groans out loud.

He can feel the giggles on his skin, mischievous smile printed on his inner thighs as Momo proceeds to kiss the entirety of both of his legs, masterfully avoiding Yuki’s dick like he doesn’t even realize it exists ~~and is in need of some attention~~. By the time Momo goes past the knees, the kisses start delaying each time more, lips staying every time a little longer on Yuki’s skin, as if trying to force the accumulated desperation out of him.

"A-ahh… Is this punishment?" Yuki feels pathetic, incapable of holding back a whine, unable to hide the longing and the lust in his voice anymore. Momo nods as he plants a kiss on each of his ankles, holding Yuki’s feet with nothing but devotion even as he replies "Because you don’t love me enough"

Momo’s pout, as always, is absolutely adorable, but Yuki is growing tired of being toyed with, he _needs_ Momo, and so he tries his best to answer, needy moan in his voice and all "You know I do"

His partner swoons a little, eyes shining and smile as wide as his face, as he kisses the top of his feet, then starts the long way up his legs again, alternating long licks with wet kisses on the inner side of his legs, hinting at Yuki that he’s finally going to give him what he wants.

And he does, and the moment Momo plants a soft and long kiss on Yuki’s tip it’s _heavenly_ , he can almost feel time stopping for them right then and there. He knows Momo is _still_ playing with him, delaying the actual moment of bliss as much as possible, but he can’t find it in himself to care when Momo finally gives a long lick to his dick from the base to the tip, working some magic on the tip with his tongue too, licking it like there’s no tomorrow, slipping that talented tongue under Yuki’s foreskin, teasing his slit with its wet tip…

Yuki can’t help it if he becomes greedy when Momo decides to please him, he only finds it reasonable to urge his partner if what he wants is to see how much (or how fast) he can drown Yuki in pleasure. And of course, losing himself in the intense lust Momo provoked is easy, the only thing left to do was take Momo’s head in his hands, playing with his curls before giving him the smallest push....

And suddenly, _finally_ , Momo swallows Yuki’s dick whole in a swift, smooth motion. As usual, Momo doesn’t need a lot of encouragement to deepthroat him, always eager to please, always as good as Yuki imagines a professional must feel. The feeling of Momo’s nails clawing at his thighs is distant, and Yuki couldn't care anymore if that breaks or not the rules of this little game, instead pleading with his beloved "Can you touch me a bit more?"

Momo looks up from between his legs, mouth still full of Yuki's cock, frowning and pouting as he removes himself from Yuki’s shaft with a wet ‘pop'. Always a shy boy, even in those situations, both of them know what Yuki means when he says that, and Momo scolds him cutely, his voice a lot more sugary than it is when he’s _really_ mad "No good, darling, I can’t use my hands today"

Far from being disappointed, Yuki lets out an eager sigh. Momo only calls him by any pet name in the middle of sex when he’s pouting at Yuki, playful, which usually means he _will_ do as Yuki wants right after that.

And indeed Momo does, giving a few wet kisses to Yuki’s balls before sucking on them delicately but with dedication to the cause. Yuki feels himself crossing at least the third line of loss of control, giving Momo’s head another half assed push, unable to find more strength when his knees feel each time weaker. Yuki feels almost a bit too grateful that he’s sitting when Momo gives his sack a firm lick before resuming his session of deepthroating.

Yuki can’t hold back his moans any longer, and Momo shows he _is_ a predator after all, a mad dog when he needs to protect his master and a good boy (if maybe a bit too eager) when he has to service him. With each loud moan that escapes Yuki’s parted lips, Momo sucks harder on his dick as he bobs his head up and down, moaning around Yuki’s cock almost as much as Yuki.

When the rhythm becomes too intense, Yuki finally gives himself in, losing it completely. He comes in Momo’s mouth, a power hungry satisfaction mixing with his afterglow when not even a drop of his semen drips from his partner’s lips as he swallows.

Momo curls up on Yuki’s stomach, giving him a soft kiss right above his belly button, smile tired but sweet. Yuki smiles back, moving a few unruly curls aside from Momo’s forehead as he asks "You need anything, honey?"

Yuki knows what to expect when Momo’s eyes break contact with his, but he still can't help the blush colouring his face when Momo answers in a whisper "I-I’m fine… I told you I can come just from... looking at you..."

It’s not always, but it _does_ happen, and as much as Yuki enjoys the thought that he really can do something as ridiculous as that to Momo, it’s also a bit too much for someone as shy as him.

Sometimes, Yuki thinks that Momo will be the death of him, as intense as he is. He really is too much for him, more than he ever thought he could stand, but if he has to go like that then he'd be happy that he got to live a life full of Momo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first NSFW I ever write omgggggg I'm so sorry? And I Mean that, unlike many many things I never even wrote nsfw and then never posted it, this is literally my first try adsgxjnkkm OTL
> 
> a-anyway, hope you enjoyed it! (⸝⸝›_‹⸝⸝)


	3. Lights

"Isn't it too sweet for you, darling?"

Yuki can't define if Momo's being sarcastically sweet, in an attempt to highlight just how ridiculous it is that _Yuki of all people_ has been sipping his definitely-too-sweet-for-Yuki hot chocolate all night or if he's genuinely curious, but either way his only reply is a small noncommittal noise and a shrug.

It'd be Momo's fault if Yuki stealing his drink bothers him, anyway - Yuki isn't fond of going out at all, much less in the freezing cold of december's nights, but he can't say no when Momo looks at him with his hot pink eyes shining bright and the sweetest puppy smile in the world (he really can't, he tried).

Fortunately, Momo drops it, resigned to the fact that Yuki _will_ force him to share just to make a point (because at least the hot chocolate is, well, _hot_ ), or rather, even if he's not going to say it, just to have an excuse to huddle closer to Momo (who's also very ~~hot~~  warm). The most likely answer is, Momo doesn't mind having Yuki this close, and that's the thing that definitely warms Yuki up.

Yuki feels like a sap in these situations, when Momo asks him to hang out with him for a while, to just walk out in the city together, when he says no one will recognize them anyway with all their winter clothes on and in the night and Yuki budges, and they stop to drink something warm in a plaza bench because Yuki is tired of walking after half an hour out. When Yuki can see as many lights in the horizon as he can see in the sky and feels more than content - even in the freezing night of december he can only think that he's happy, that Momo can always make the worst situations enjoyable.

He starts to question, when they fall into a comfortable silence and naturally lean into each other, everything he used to think about love and romance as a bitter teenager who hated the idea of a relationship and how everyone around him was so obsessed with it, how they'd let their beloved's opinion or just _possible reactions_ determine their plans. Looking at himself and what he's become, Yuki can't help but think _‘sorry, I get it now’_ , when he's freezing to death just because his honey wanted to see the snowy city night landscape with him. Just because it's romantic.

But if he stops lying to himself, then it's easy for Yuki to realise that this is actually what he had always wanted: someone to share his life, and more importantly his passion, with, someone who will try his best to be worthy of Yuki even when Yuki himself thinks that he's still more than he deserves without even trying, just being the wonderful person he is. And he never expected to appreciate the feeling of wanting to better himself every day for someone else, wanting to make someone else proud, but it's the thing that makes him go from _‘I should do something about this’_ to _actually doing it_ nowadays.

The night feels a lot warmer and brighter when Yuki feels the first snowflake, a small thing quietly setting on his nose. He blinks, and realises it's actually been snowing for a while when Momo smiles at him, whispers "The snow is so beautiful"

Yuki nuzzles closer, smile soft on Momo's neck. If it tickles, Momo doesn't show it, so Yuki lets his heart speak after another short sip "What about me?"

The way Momo smiles at him is irresistible, it makes Yuki want to kiss him breathless, but his answer is what closes the deal

"I was talking about you"

Yuki is sure his heart probably stopped for a second there, his mouth dropping slightly open before he shifts closer for a kiss. Momo accommodates him like he was expecting it (and he probably did), shuffling to wrap an arm around Yuki’s waist, his free hand holding Yuki’s softly. The warmth that invades him is infinitely superior to that of the hot chocolate, the sweetness in Momo’s mouth much more familiar and comfortable now that they share it. Yuki’s heart swells, asking for more, it always wants so much more from Momo...

"I’m cold" Yuki whispers on Momo’s lips, reluctant to stop but eager to see if Momo has another smooth reply to sweep him off his feet again. Momo’s answer is much more physical and simple, though: he holds Yuki, as tight as he likes it, let’s him relax in his arms-

"Let’s go back home so I can warm you up, then"

… before delivering the killing blow, and if Momo’s face is as red as Yuki’s he can’t know, as busy as he is hiding his own flushed cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Ryu's xmas magic rabbit chats, during december Yuki always turns when people talk about snow because homophones lolread that and couldn't resist writing this ❤


	4. Shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays with Momo are a Christmas miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooorry for the wait! But, we're almost done here! Since I didn't have time to write anything for Valentine's, hope you'll like what's probably the sappiest thing I ever wrote lol
> 
> Now, there's spoilers for a lot of things here, but if you know Re:vale's backstory and read a bit about their past in rabbit chats you should be ok. Only important spoilers are the ones related to their backstory tho, so: spoilers for that and Re:member, mainly.

The first year they spend together, Momo tells him he won’t make it in time to celebrate Yuki’s birthday, and he doesn’t mind. He really doesn’t - At that point, Yuki only cares about Momo’s safety. If there’s anything he could do to make sure his partner will come back safely to him, Yuki would… but there’s no way to be _absolutely sure_ , and that’s what drives him insane all day.

 

Yuki thinks briefly to himself if this is how it’s always going to be, anxiety draining him while he tries his best to get lost in the music, completely unaware of the time until he gets a phone call from Momo and he’s out to get him in about 3 seconds, praying that he’s okay… When "Santa" catches him on the front door, all sweaty from running all the way there, a big, relieved smile on his face and a present on his hands.

 

When Yuki finally stops laughing, Momo threatens to make him start again, apologizing in a thousand different ways for forgetting to get a cake. Yuki sighs to let the laughter die, then casually comments he’ll forgive everything if they can just get a shortcake on Christmas.

 

(It’s not that he likes that cake any more than he likes other kinds - it’s not as sweet, maybe, but it… it brings back some memories for him, and that’s enough to make it the first cake on Yuki’s mind if asked what he wants for his birthday.)

 

The second year, Yuki lets himself hope they can spend it together, the newfound affection for Momo when they grow closer to each other making him want to spend every second he can with his partner. And in a way, Yuki’s wish becomes true, except it’s not exactly a day off to spend as a couple - it’s a new job for them. Yuki was absolutely used to having to work on his birthday, but it didn’t really bother him because the only job that ever lasted until december was Re:vale, and if asked he always wanted to spend his birthday singing.

 

If anything, what _does_ bother him is that this job will definitely involve variety - they have a whole program for themselves and the promise of a whole new _regular_ program for them in the future if they do it right. And if there’s one thing Yuki can predict is that he’ll definitely end up annoying someone, making someone get mad at him or even hate him, in the span of 4 hours.

 

That’s something Yuki was used to, it never bothered him for more than a few hours, but he wasn’t supposed to just let it happen now. Re:vale isn’t only Yuki, and this time he isn’t supposed to just do as he pleases and let someone else fix it later (as much as he likes being spoiled by Momo, ruining their progress just because he can’t behave wouldn’t be fair to him or Rinto, when they’ve been working extra hard to get to that point). Yuki _wants_ to be better, it’s just that he has a hard time finding a middle point between doing things his way and compromising for others’ sake.

 

Unsurprisingly, Momo turns out to be Re:vale’s saving grace when it comes to variety, not only managing to do an amazing job himself but also getting Yuki much more involved than he would’ve been by himself, much more engaged and much more confident to interact with their guests in ways that satisfy him… and if Rinto looks even a bit smug when he tells them they’re doing great during the commercial break, he sure knows how to act nonchalant (but of course their manager would know this is exactly how things would play, that’s why Yuki can believe him everytime he reassures them and tells them it’ll be okay if they just act as usual).

 

When Momo surprises him with a cake (a humbly decorated shortcake, a single lime green candle in the middle) after one of their games, Yuki wants to stretch his cheeks until they break. Momo’s smile is too cute, and that’s what saves him in the end - for Yuki, who doesn’t really like big, public celebrations like this, focusing on him during a TV show that’s being nationally broadcasted feels like a prank (and, from Banri, Yuki could actually believe him if he said "It’s payback"), but seeing his partner so happy, Yuki can’t help but feel happy too that he absolutely wants to do something nice for him on his birthday. He can't bring himself to be annoyed - his smile is genuine as he lets Momo spoon feed him his slice of cake, glad that their image is that of a lovey dovey couple anyway. After the program’s over, Momo holds Yuki’s hand all the way back home and says he already has a name to propose for their own regular program, positive as always, already sure of their success. "NEXT Re:vale" becomes another part of their life only three months later.

 

Partly because of that, partly because it’s just the way things were supposed to go, the third year finds them much more busy… with solo jobs being most of the work, unfortunately.

 

Yuki wants to turn some of those down, but he doesn’t have the heart to do it when Shizuo is the one asking, not when he’s been an amazing senpai and has helped them so much back when barely anyone knew their names.

 

As for Momo, he’s just as popular as Yuki would’ve expected, which means NEXT Re:vale becomes a sort of gathering place for them (especially when they basically stop living together). To say all of that made Yuki feel lonely would be an understatement.

 

(But Yuki has accepted that _this_ is how it’s going to be forever, at least as long as they’re popular, and he has also decided that he’s going to do his best to make sure that lasts until the day they retire.)

 

That’s why he was eager that he’d at least get to spend his birthday with Momo on their Christmas special, now practically a tradition. After a few years together, he was starting to get used to the fact that Momo always has something prepared for him on that day.

 

For Yuki, who would much rather have a small drinking party with those that are close to him at his own home instead of a flashy celebration to be exposed to their fans everywhere in the country (and the few overseas ones that are starting to join them), birthday surprises are starting to be a common thing, something to be expected no matter how many times he says there’s no need to bother with it.

 

After all, Momo is always doing his best to keep him on his toes, and Yuki finds his own prankster side growing wilder and more excited than ever, uncontainable when he and his partner barely need a glance to each other to start what looks like very elaborate pranks but are nothing more than them playing along with whatever situation the other (usually Momo, as much as Yuki would love to have that crazy creativity) proposes. In that situation they created together, surprising each other gets increasingly hard, yet Momo always finds a way to do it, to amaze Yuki if only because of the effort he’s willing to do just to see him happy.

 

That’s the kind of things Yuki had on his mind as he finally arrived to his place, where the light coming out from under the door brings him back to reality while he fishes for his keys.

 

He stops in front of the door for a second, listening for signs of the visitor. Momo usually sends a text to let him know he’ll drop by beforehand, and Yuki is sure his schedule for the day was completely packed, but he can’t stop the way his heart starts beating, like a pavlovian reaction to the chance of seeing his beloved.

 

What greets him when he finally manages to open the door through his clumsy excitement is half confusing, half _rib-breakingly amusing_ , and Yuki has to try his best to hold the laughter in lest he wants to choke. He can barely see through the smoke, but he feels the cold air without seeing the open window anyway, so he walks to the kitchen without taking his coat off.

 

He catches a glimpse of Momo throwing something on the trash bin as soon as he walks in, and his loud mix of laughter and coughs alerts Momo of his presence.

 

"Yuki! You’re here early!" his partner sounds startled and very alarmed, and Yuki doesn’t have to think twice to guess why, the beautifully prepared plates of unburned food in the middle of the smoky kitchen, right beside a bottle of Yuki’s favourite wine, being the only hint he needs to know that this was supposed to be a surprise for him.

 

Just as he’s starting to calm down, gulping down the glass of water Momo gives him, his partner smiles apologetically and says, between embarrassed laughs but as energetic as usual “Happy birthday, Yuki! Sorry for the mess!”

 

Yuki feels glad, but a bit confused too “It’s not my birthday yet-”

 

… or that’s what he thought. A quick glance to his phone’s screen proves him wrong, and he can only wonder _when and where_ he lost so much time to get home minutes before midnight. When he looks up to Momo again, he finds him picking the actual, edible dinner in a tray, and decides to take the wine and some glasses to the table with himself.

 

He doesn't wait for Momo to service him, casually pouring a glass for each of them with the practiced ease of a wine lover such as himself (it also makes him look elegant as fuck, which is always a good plus in front of Momo). He does ask, crossing his legs on his seat in front of Momo, “So, what's all of this about? Are you finally gonna pop the question? Is there a ring somewhere in the wine, my glass... the food, maybe?”

 

Momo lights some candles and throws a very cheeky smile his way, one Yuki didn't know he was capable of for years “Nah, you'd probably swallow it if I tried to be that sneaky”

 

Yuki chokes on his wine at that, but Momo just lets him recover and actually answers “I wasn't really planning to, but now that you bring it up you kinda make me want to~”

 

Yuki's heart skips a beat at Momo’s sigh, the sweet and seductive smile on his lips, the way his voice softens as he continues “It must be the romantic atmosphere too - the candles, the wine, the fact it's just the two of us and it’s barely past midnight on Christmas Eve…”

 

“... the smoke” Yuki snorts, and they both share a hearty laugh as Yuki's heart finally starts making place for all the love he's feeling. Momo takes his hand as they both calm down, look into each other's eyes for a moment, decide to just feel for a second.

 

“Does this mean you're spending my birthday with me from start to finish?” Yuki feels himself smile softly, sweetly. Momo shakes his head and breaks his heart a little, but fixes it immediately.

 

“Actually it's more the opposite. I won't see you until the Christmas special, so I wanted to make it up to you” Momo squeezes Yuki's hand under his, averts his gaze a little and gulps, then looks right into his soul again, connecting them both as he bares his feelings.

 

“You know, as much as your birthday is the most special day in the world just because you were born this day many years ago, it's also really special for me because it was…” a small pause, and Yuki knows now where he's going at with this “the first time I got to talk to you and be near you, even if I still wish the circumstances had been better”

 

Yuki tilts his head to look at Momo sweetly, his heart finally comfortable again and beating properly “You're still worried about that? You were such a shy boy back then I'm not sure you'd ever gotten anywhere near us if it wasn't because of something like that, anyway”

 

Momo chuckles and the mere sound makes Yuki's heart melt again “You're right. Aah, I still can't believe I showed you guys such a lame side...”

 

It's not exactly as nonchalant as Yuki wants it to be when he shrugs and reassures Momo “You looked cute”

 

Momo smiles a bit nervously again and Yuki curses the way his heart skips another beat ( _Just when it was starting to calm down…_ ), and Momo seems to take this chance to stand up, startled.

 

“Wait here, I'm gonna get you your gift!”

 

Yuki wants to stop melting before he becomes a puddle right in front of Momo, right on his hands because he loves him too much, but it takes everything he has to just stay quiet in his seat and not fidget.

 

_So this wasn't his gift???_

 

Momo is back quickly though (doesn't even let Yuki fluster, and he throws god an internal thumbs up for that), a small lime green package on his hands and the most excited smile Yuki's seen on his face to the date (it must be an amazing present).

 

When Yuki opens it, he understands why: it's a beautiful kalimba, and he knows his eyes are probably shining at the sight of it. He's so distracted he doesn't realise Momo was hiding a hand behind his back until he sets a plate on the table and announces proudly “I also remembered to get you cake this time!”

 

Yuki doesn't know (doesn't think) he can take it anymore, his face splitting in what's probably the biggest smile of his life. He stands up suddenly, too impulsive to stop himself, and grabs Momo for a kiss too intense for two people with a table between them.

 

Momo seems too flustered to speak for a moment, until he blurts a hurried and panicky “Please don't ruin the cake, Yuki! It's a delicate shortcake, like you wanted!”

 

Yuki laughs, letting himself take in everything about this moment, about life with Momo and what it means to have him.

 

This year, he knew he'd have an amazing birthday. And with Momo, he knew the next one, and the one after that, and each and every one of his birthdays would be special until the last one.

 

When he blows the little candle Momo lit on the cake, he wishes for that life together to be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Momo went and got Yuki a gift that makes him happy and annoys everyone else because he won't stop playing with it is something I've been joking about with my friends for like 3 months so hey. Happy valentine's day, hope you enjoy this little thing!

**Author's Note:**

> These were supposed to be for Yuki's bday (2016, rip me), but shit happened and now I just wanted to post something before 2017 ends so! Enjoy! I'll post more once I'm done with the whole New Year's Eve mambo, hope you like this (also: if I need to fix anything I'll do it then too!)


End file.
